Remember
by Lou de Baillacri
Summary: Certains souvenirs ne devraient pas remonter à la surface. N'est-ce pas ?  /!\ ZoSan implicite


Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis de retour !

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !

Enzilia : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, pour le moment, c'est la seule fic sur ce couple ! Et je trouve ça dommage d'ailleurs ! C'est marrant, de mon point de vue, de lire ou écrire des fics sur des couples atypiques :p. Et pour ce qui est des allusions Sanji/Zoro, moi aussi j'adore ! (Normal, me direz vous…). En tout cas, c'est gentil de m'encourager comme ça !

Tissotmlk : Ahaha, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le LuNa ! J'essaierais d'en écrire un, un jour ! Je suis désolée si le ZoSan t'a gêné, mais comme je suis une (très) grande fan de ce couple, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Mais bon, je me débrouillerai pour qu'il n'y en ai pas, ou très peu, dans les suivantes ! Merci beaucoup de ta review !

K3lly-y : Ah, je ne suis pas la seule alors à aimer les fics écrites dans du vrai français ! ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'action, je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire qu'il y en a beaucoup dans celle-ci mais bon, je fais de mon mieux ! Enfin voilà, je te remercie vraiment pour ces compliments (je vais rougir :p )

One Lily : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! :D Comme je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas ce couple, ou tout simplement le yaoi, j'ai préféré les suggérer, comme ça, vous imaginer ce que vous voulez :p

Le vent soufflait doucement et la voile du Thousand Sunny tressaillait seulement de temps en temps. Robin était accoudée au bastingage et regardait les étoiles avec un sourire rêveur. Elle pensait à sa mère et un instant s'imagina qu'elle était peut-être là, parmi ces astres merveilleux à veiller sur elle. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête, amusée par ces pensées enfantines.

Elle inspira profondément et se redressa. Le navire construit par Franky était vraiment extraordinaire. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de contempler une telle œuvre. Son regard passa successivement sur la salle de bain, la vigie et finit par se poser sur la pelouse. Avec surprise, Robin se prit à penser que la vie était agréable. A cet instant, une légère bourrasque ébouriffa ses cheveux et elle éclata d'un rire frais. Elle rejoignit la pelouse et avec bonheur s'y étendit. Les étoiles étaient vraiment magnifiques ce soir. Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par le clapotis des vagues. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, à écouter, à s'abandonner.

Puis soudain, elle se redressa. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un craquement. Elle observa le navire et fronça les sourcils. Elle était sûre qu'un bruit avait perturbé le silence qui régnait. Peut-être étaient-ce Zoro et Sanji ? Ces deux là se cherchaient sans arrêt mais ne s'assumeraient jamais. Ou alors Chopper ? Nami ? Elle se réveillait parfois, quand elle sentait qu'ils changeaient de cap. Elle tendit l'oreille. Le bruit avait disparu. Elle se leva pourtant afin de regagner sa chambre. Elle remarqua au passage que l'herbe avait été piétinée par endroits mais n'y prêta guère d'attention, fatiguée comme elle était. Elle entra et la porte se referma avec un léger grincement.

Une silhouette se découpa alors dans la pénombre. Un mince soupir se fit entendre, suivi d'un inaudible claquement de porte.

(…)

-Sanji ! Hurlait Luffy, j'ai faim !

-Tais-toi, capitaine idiot ! Tout le monde ici a faim, tu n'es pas le seul à bord !

-Mais…

-La ferme Luffy ! S'époumonèrent Nami et Usopp en même temps, tandis que Zoro, à peine réveillé, baillait avec son élégance caractéristique.

-Tu nous soules, rajouta ce dernier.

-Mais…

-Et puis en plus, vu les quantités de nourriture que tu ingurgites, je devrais te mettre à la diète, remarqua Chopper.

-Moi, je le trouve plutôt mince, avec tout ce qu'il mange, fit Franky.

-Notre capitaine est une énigme à lui seul, répondit Robin en riant.

-Ahaha, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Tu ne devrais pas, lui conseilla Zoro. Une fois, il a accepté le duel d'une bande de pirates débiles. Comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Le Dave… Le Fivy…

-Le Davy Back Fight, fit sèchement Nami.

-Ah…Ah bon ? S'écria Franky, alarmé.

-Oui, et Chopper et Robin d'amour – à ces mots, Zoro lui jeta un regard noir - ont même faillit être enrôlés de force dans l'équipage de Foxy !

-Oï Sanji ! Tu exagères ! On a gagné les doigts dans le nez !

-Dois-je te rappeler que sans ta coupe afro tu ne serais parvenu à rien ?

Nami soupira.

-Encore cette histoire de coupe afro…

Franky poussa un sifflement impressionné.

-Eh bien ! Je ne regrette pas d'être venu !

-Tes amis ne te manquent pas trop ? demanda alors Robin.

-Pas du tout ! Fit un peu trop rapidement Franky.

L'archéologue retint un sourire. Les hommes et leur fierté…

Le petit déjeuner s'était fini dans la bonne humeur générale et à présent, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Nami dessinait une carte, le trio infernal arborait de jolies bosses et était occupé à pêcher. Sanji et Zoro avaient tous deux mystérieusement disparus.

Sur le pont, il ne restait plus que Franky, absorbé par l'immensité d'eau qui s'étendait devant lui, et Robin, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle jetait toutefois de fréquents coups d'œil à son camarade. Elle se souvint d'Enies Lobby et du moment où il l'avait défendue, sans raison. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'ingénieur naval. Ce dernier tourna la tête quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il sourit.

-Nico Robin ? Fit-il, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Cutty Flam. Répondit-elle en souriant.

S'appeler par leurs noms complets était une sorte de jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu ce matin, constata-t-elle.

-A quel sujet ?

-Tes amis ne te manquent-ils pas ?

-Hum… On ne peut rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu avais seulement l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps.

-Ils me manquent, murmura Franky à voix basse. Surtout mes petites sœurs.

-Je vois… Hum, Franky ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Merci.

-Hein ?

-A Enies Lobby, il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que tu me défendes.

Le cyborg ne répondit rien. Il reporta son regard sur l'océan. Confiante, Robin tourna la tête.

-Tu avais l'air différente de ce qu'on avait pu me dire. On aurait dit une gamine en perdition.

Les joues de Franky avaient rosi.

-Attends, ne raconte pas ça aux autres, je vais passer pour un sentimental !

-Ça restera secret, promit Robin, un étrange sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

-Merci.

Il y eut un silence puis…

-STUPIDE GOINFRE ! La prochaine fois que tu touches à ce que je prépare en dehors des repas je te jure que tu vas finir en morceaux !

-Mais Sanji, fit la voix de leur capitaine, pourquoi Zoro mange tranquillement de la glace à la vanille ?

Le cuisinier bégaya une réponse puis, agacé, il sortit fumer une cigarette. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur l'archéologue et le cyborg. Ces deux-là semblaient bien s'entendre. Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter. Zoro avait quitté la cuisine lui aussi. Il sourit en observant le cuisinier.

-Et je ne suis même pas jaloux, ajouta ce dernier d'une voix amusée.

-J'espère bien.

L'agitation qui venait de se créer ne perturba pas Robin et Franky tant que ça. Après tout, Robin était habituée et Franky avait vécu avec une vingtaine de braillards alors…

Soudain, Nami ouvrit violemment sa porte et hurla :

-Changez de cap, bon sang !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Que se passe-t-il navigatrice ? demanda Robin.

-Nous sommes trop près d'une base de la Marine ! Chopper ! De 30° à tribord !

-Oï, Nami ! Fit Luffy en souriant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ecoute idiot ! On est trop proche de la Marine !

-Oh. Et comment tu le sais ?

-Regarde à bâbord andouille !

Deux bateaux coiffés d'un drapeau se profilaient à l'horizon. Une mouette était clairement visible sur les voilures.

-Oh oh ! C'est vrai Luffy, affirma Usopp. Et si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, ils seront bientôt sur nous.

Dans l'agitation fébrile qui venait de naître sur le Sunny, seule Robin restait calme. Elle observait rêveusement ses compagnons se mettre à l'œuvre. Son regard dériva pour se poser sur Franky. Malgré ses airs bravaches, il cachait difficilement ses sentiments. Robin se souvenait parfaitement d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eue durant leur retour d'Enies Lobby. Elle avait vu Franky passer la main sur le mât abîmé de Merry, jeter un coup d'œil à la cale et soupirer. Elle s'était alors approchée et lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne construisait pas de bateaux, puisqu'il semblait en mourir d'envie. Le cyborg avait répondu qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais construire un navire.

Puis, lorsqu'ils avaient lu les avis de recherche et que la Franky Family les avait suppliés de prendre avec eux leur « Aniki », il avait voulu se persuader qu'il voulait rester là, pour les autres si ce n'est pour lui. Mais Robin était intervenue. Franky était tombé à genoux, déchiré entre le cœur et la raison.

Robin revint à elle lorsqu'elle sentit les yeux de son camarade fixés sur elle, interrogatifs. Une gerbe d'eau l'éclaboussa et elle se sentit glisser.

Sanji la vit tomber et esquissa un mouvement pour la rattraper. Ce fut Franky qui arriva le premier. Hélas, il ne réussit pas à éviter la chute de l'archéologue.

Robin sentit deux bras la soutenir. Sa tête, elle, heurta violemment le sol et la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

Le cuisinier avertit Chopper d'un cri bref. Le petit médecin accourut et ordonna qu'on la transporte dans sa chambre. Franky, d'un mouvement raide inhabituel, s'exécuta.

Lorsque Robin fut étendue, Chopper décréta que personne ne devait le déranger.

Franky jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme inconsciente puis sortit de la pièce. Il regagna le pont et leva les yeux. La journée était vite passée. Déjà, quelques étoiles pointaient leurs nez dorés. Au loin, le ciel prenait une couleur rougeâtre. Accoudé au bastingage, Franky repensait à Robin. Tom-san avait toujours eu raison. Cependant, il s'était trompé sur un point. Nico Robin ne pouvait être l'enfant démoniaque dont tout le monde parlait. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit un jour. C'était peu après son arrivée dans l'équipage. Elle l'avait félicité pour son travail, et lui avait dit que ç'aurait été dommage qu'il ne vienne pas. Qu'il n'aurait jamais su jusqu'où il pourrait encore aller. Et son sourire à ce moment-là…

-Franky ! Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure ! Tu as posé des yeux amoureux sur ma Robin d'amour !

Sanji. Franky se retourna lentement, exaspéré.

-Ta gueule, Ero-Cook, intervint Zoro qui suivait le cuisinier. Fais comme s'il n'était pas là, ajouta-t-il pour Franky, ça lui passera dans dix minutes. Pour lui, poser les yeux sur ses déesses est un crime alors…

Le bretteur leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'un air las. Sanji se mit à bafouiller une réponse tandis qu'il regardait Zoro qui s'éloignait d'un pas agacé.

-Sanji, fit Franky, il serait vraiment temps que tu t'arrêtes.

-Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Balbutia le blond.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux. Tu crois que Robin…

-Oh, Chopper fait des miracles, répondit le cuisinier. Au fait…

-Quoi ?

-Sois plus discret les nuits prochaines. J'ai le sommeil léger.

L'ingénieur le regarda, médusé.

-Que…

-Je suis bien plus fin que ce que tu pourrais penser, déclara Sanji. Bonne nuit.

A l'infirmerie, Robin sortait peu à peu de l'inconscience. Elle toucha, étonnée, son front sur lequel on avait placé un linge mouillé. Elle sourit en apercevant Chopper, affalé sur son bureau, qui dormait à poings fermés.

Elle se leva sans trop de difficulté et sortit de la pièce. Prudemment, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait faim, et connaissant Sanji, il lui avait sûrement laissé une assiette dans le frigo. Une fois rassasiée, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une forme noire allongée dans la pelouse. Curieuse, elle laissa éclore un œil de l'autre côté de la porte, qu'elle s'empressa de retirer lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que de Franky qui rêvassait.

Elle eut un frisson désagréable en se rappelant du bruit des balles qui ricochaient sur le corps du cyborg. Elle tomba à genoux et, les mains agrippées à chacune de ses épaules, elle se mit à trembler. Un flot de souvenir et de sensations l'envahissait. Il lui semblait entendre un cri au loin, tout comme elle sentait un froid insidieux se répandre à travers elle. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et bientôt ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Elle haletait. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle vit apparaître Franky. Le cyborg se précipita sur elle.

-Ohé, Robin, ça ne va pas ? Calme toi ! Oh, Nico Robin, reprends toi bon sang !

Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler, il leva les yeux, cherchant désespérément une solution. Enfin, il aperçut un tas de couvertures posé au fond de la salle. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper sa chemise. Il baissa le regard et regarda Robin. Elle ressemblait à une enfant perdue, angoissée. Une bouffée de tendresse incongrue le saisit et le fit rosir. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil aux couvertures. Il inspira puis se décida. Il fit passer ses bras sous les aisselles de la jeune femme et la souleva. Il la tint ainsi, plaquée contre lui, et se dirigea vers le tas. Il finit par asseoir l'archéologue sur un banc et entreprit de la recouvrir. Lorsqu'elle le sentit s'éloigner, elle poussa un gémissement apeuré, plaintif. Franky la regarda, puis lui donna sa main et s'assit à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques heures, ou peut-être n'étaient-ce que quelques minutes ?

Robin se calmait peu à peu. Les larmes avaient arrêté de couler et son corps n'était plus agité de soubresauts que par moments. A côté d'elle, le cyborg la surveillait. Plusieurs fois il fut tenté de la coller contre lui, mais il parvint à se contenir. Oh, depuis ce jour où elle lui avait souris, des centaines de papillons s'amusaient à lui retourner le ventre lorsqu'elle n'était pas loin. Quand donc était-il tombé amoureux ?

Un gémissement le tira de ses réflexions. Robin avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait maintenant d'une façon étrange. Elle voulut parler mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge. Alors, elle se contenta de le regarder, longuement. Puis…

-Merci, finit-elle par dire.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Franky d'une voix rauque.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Dis toujours.

-C'était toi, la nuit dernière ?

Il prit son temps pour répondre. Mais ce soir, l'heure n'était plus aux mensonges.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Et pourquoi tu n'essaies même pas de mentir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Robin sourit doucement.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Je t'aime.

Franky sentit une main lui tourner la tête. Il croisa le regard de l'archéologue.

-Je peux te confier un secret ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Franky déglutit mais approuva d'un signe de tête.

(…)

Le lendemain matin, Luffy arriva le premier dans la cuisine. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Robin et Franky, attablés devant un bol de café. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais remarqua tout de même que le cyborg passait des doigts rêveurs sur ses lèvres.

Robin souriait, et se souvint de la nuit passée.

_-Je peux te confier un secret._

_Franky déglutit mais approuva d'un signe de tête._

_Robin approcha son visage, lentement. Elle l'embrassa doucement, avec tendresse.._

L'archéologue échangea un regard avec Franky et lui sourit. Ce serait leur petit secret.

Bon, voilà ! Ça y est ! Ma première fic de postée ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus


End file.
